fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Rest in Peace
The two fairly tall figures stood relatively close next to one another in silence. The aging friends were not together for a pleasant event, but rather an emotionally hardening one. Both dressed in solid black suits, the two former Enterprise officers were attending a funeral for one of their old comrades. Dr. Christine Chapel. Keeping at a distance on a nearby hill behind the cemetery where the ceremony was being held, they gazed outward at the majestic icon of the Eiffel Tower. “It’s nice, really.” Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy said plainly, his voice faint. “Paris, France I mean. I can see why Chris loved growing up here.” His eyes didn’t even glance at the person next to him, as though not even needing to see the expression of his friend. “I believe it was fitting to her…soul.” Captain (Unpronounceable) Spock agreed, his impassive face only mildly frowning in sorrow. He had known McCoy for too many years to worry about showing emotion in front of the good doctor. The former Chief Medical Officer huffed slightly, recovering by taking in a breath of air heavily. “Yeah,” he swallowed, shifting his feet slightly on the fall leafed ground. They were silent for awhile, neither needing to say words. “I’m glad everyone could make it here,” McCoy said finally. “I had no doubt that everyone would be here. We are a family.” The older man nodded. Spock was referring to the five-year mission crew of the retired USS Enterprise. He had been the First Officer, along with McCoy in placement as Chief Medical Officer. Chapel had been his Head Nurse. Spock had been waiting for McCoy to let his emotion out, knowing that the doctor had been holding it in on his account. It came. “Jesus! How did this happen, Spock.” He glowered. “A disease! A damn incurable disease!” His icy pale blue eyes fixed on Commander Montgomery Scott passing below. The Scotsman was giving his shoulder to Commander Nyota Uhura to weep on, who excepted the offer immediately. “You know Spock,” he continued as they were out of ear shot. “Just like last time, I couldn’t stop it.” He said in pure disgust. “An incurable disease.” The Vulcan felt his eyes lower in sympathy. McCoy was referring to the father, who had died of that fate, only to have the cure be found a few days later. “I know, Doctor.” He said. “I hate the whole thought of all this. Death. Hell, I know it! It and I have been sworn enemies since I became doctor. We doctors all are. But it’s not are lives we’re worried about, it’s everyone around us. Our friends, our family. I never thought I’d see it take one of my friends from that five-year mission. But it’s taken two. First Jim, by who knows what. We don’t even know where the Hell he is, might as well be dead. And now Chris.” McCoy’s eyes misted. “Dammit, I’m the oldest of everyone; I thought I’d be long gone before any of you passed away. Who’ll be next, you, me, Scotty…?” Spock stared at one of his closest friends. No, one of his brothers. The Vulcan placed a comforting hand on McCoy’s shoulder. The former Chief Medical Officer glanced up, giving Spock a wry smile. “Spock,” he said warmly. “All these years I’ve tried intensely to get you to show emotion, and here you just freely give it up.” “With Jim not here, I figure you could use another ‘forget it, Bones.’” McCoy let out a chuckle and combed back his grey-brown hair with a hand. His eyes glistened of thanks. “I can relate, Doctor. I, as well, had affection for Christine.” Spock said through his dark brown eyes. McCoy noted that they seemed so much wiser than when he’d first met the Vulcan. More sincere and controlled. “Maybe not the same way she wanted me to have, but never the less, I cannot deny its presence.” McCoy grinned slightly. “Yeah, she definitely had a crush on you, Spock. I have no idea why,” he snorted, a glint of humor in his eyes. “Indeed,” Spock said, knowing better than to get into one of their famous arguments. “Yep, that was one of the reasons I thought you an emotionless prick back then, Spock. I guess I felt a sense of guardianship towards her. We were the same I suppose, both sufferers of bad marriages.” “I recall that it was her fiancée, not husband.” “Close enough,” McCoy snapped. “Either way, we both were the same in that retrospect. I ran away from Earth and Jocelyn, while she turned to a crush on the pointed-eared First Officer that could never love her back. Guess Chris felt safer that way.” McCoy paused. “She was like a sister to me, Spock.” It was true; the good doctor had known Chapel better than any other crewmember aboard the Enterprise. Everyone had always known they had a deep respect and compassion for each other. “I just wish she wouldn’t have been alone when she died. I’ve always known I would be, and that’s okay with me. But not for her. She was beautiful and smart. A damn waste.” “She is not alone now,” Spock said. “She is with Korby.” McCoy smiled, “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks. And Spock?” “Yes, Doctor?” “After this, maybe you’d like to come back with me to Georgia and visit for awhile? You know, before you have to go back to Vulcan, being an Ambassador. Maybe we could talk about old times? With Jim and Chris.” Spock nodded. “I would be honored, Dr. McCoy.” He paused. “Bones.” McCoy grinned, saying nothing more. The two former Enterprise officers turned their ears to the lovely voice of Uhura, speaking her words about their deceased friend. “She was a very good friend, one of the best. Her compassion was balanced well with her stubbornness, gained from her superior officer.” A few shy laughs. “One of the best doctors known, she’s saved my life more than once. Her beauty and love of life will never be forgotten. Christine will always be remembered in our hearts.” “Yes, yes she will.” Spock and McCoy descended down the hill together to join the ceremony. “May she rest in peace.”